


About Jealous

by russoa



Category: karron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	About Jealous

【拼车20块钱不打表。】

 

邬童看不惯郁风，这点是个明眼人都看得出来。

 

下午尹柯偷偷带郁风在学校里逛了逛，其实他心里也挺同情这位面前年少成名的新同学，虽然受万人瞩目不假，但是去哪儿都有人跟着，这比他妈监视他学习还要别扭几十倍吧。  
"没事，你以后就安心在学校学习，那些打扰你生活的粉丝我跟同学们会帮你想办法的。"

 

郁风转头看着尹柯心里一暖，"谢谢你。"

 

"诶前面就是小卖部，天这么热我们去吃冰激凌吧，我请你。"尹柯靠近轻轻拍了一下他的肩，眉眼像月牙般柔软地漾开。

 

 

大热天还非让自己出来加练，班小松觉得邬童这几天莫不是大姨夫来了，见谁都恨不得吹胡子瞪眼，他正往操场走发现后面的邬童停住了，一脸愤忿的表情，班小松小心翼翼地顺着他的目光看过去，两个熟悉的身影。  
"诶？那不是尹柯和郁风嘛。尹——呜。"

 

班小松刚想喊出来就被"活火山"死死捂住嘴巴，他正要挣扎看着邬童要杀人的表情还是放弃抵抗了，双手合十做祈求状摆着手。

 

"我松开以后你一句话都不能说，明白吗？"邬童恶狠狠地说。

 

班小松干脆地点着头，待邬童慢慢松开手后长舒一口气。有些不甘心地小声嘟囔，"没事发什么疯啊……还是尹柯好，对谁都照顾。"

 

邬童瞪了他一眼，便敢怒不敢言了。"他真的有必要来个人就靠过去吗？阿谀奉承。"

 

班小松刚想为尹柯辩驳，抬头看到邬童那个咬牙切齿，还是作罢了。莫名其妙……

 

整个下午邬童都是板着一张脸，昨天才刚罚了郁风做十个仰卧起坐，今天差点跟郁风的助理怼起来——"大白天你们开什么闪光灯！"

 

"要拍照去影楼啊，来学校拍什么？！"

 

"拍你家大明星就对准了，拍他旁边的人是几个意思，带着一起出道吗？"

 

邬童想起来昨晚在郁风微博下看见的几条:"哇……小风前位的男生长得好可爱，一副禁欲系，感觉好配。"  
"一般前后位都会发生一些故事啊，想想沈佳宜和柯景腾。"  
发生你妹吧。

 

班小松是不敢再把火引到自己身上，尹柯劝了两句都被怼了回去，心里也窝着一团火。班小松有些绝望，除了焦耳，自己四周都是一片低气压。

 

"尹柯，放学来棒球室特训！"好不容易挨到放学了，邬童撂下这句话就单肩背着书包头也不回地走了。

 

班小松和焦耳意味深长地看着一眼尹柯。"大兄弟，保重！"就算他不提出让尹柯去特训，尹柯也有找邬童谈谈的意思，好不容易和好了，怎么郁风来了他就变成这样，这事儿还是说清楚地好。

 

尹柯推门进去看到邬童利索地把自己的校服外套脱下来直接扔在了地上。"帮我拾起来。"尹柯犹豫了一会儿，脱下书包放在一边的桌子上，这时候来硬的只会让邬童更生气，还是先稳住他的情绪。尹柯过去弯腰把校服拾起来递到他手里。"你要换衣服吗？"

 

"把衣服脱了。"邬童接过手中的校服扔在一边的发球机上，双臂交叉一副高傲的样子看着尹柯。

 

"换队服？"尹柯微微蹙起眉头去衣架上找自己的队服，刚要往换衣间走就被邬童挡住房门。"就在这儿换，我看着你换。"

 

尹柯紧抿住嘴唇指尖微微颤抖着仰头看着他，"邬童，你别得寸进尺。"

 

"呵，我得寸进尺？今天中午你去哪儿了。"邬童看着尹柯一脸无辜的样子就觉得生气，那个郁风不过来了几个，别的人围着他转就算了，连尹柯都有求必应，他以为他是谁啊！

 

"我不过是带新同学四处转转，这干你什么事？"尹柯一肚子委屈，初中的时候邬童待他像哥哥像挚友，上了高中以后针锋相对，这不怨他是自己因事爽约，但现在心结解开他也知道了原因，怎么还这么咄咄逼人。

 

"是，人家是大明星交际花当然要去巴结献媚，你现在还是你的队长兼临时教练，你怎么不也巴结巴结我，还是你不愿意？"

 

尹柯红着眼睛转身把队服挂回衣架。"要是不训练我就先回家了，我还没写完作业呢。"

 

"训练，先做两百个仰卧起坐，再做一百个俯卧撑，然后下楼绕着操场跑十圈，少一点都不行。"邬童承认自己是嫉妒，他嫉妒自己当初用了多久才跟尹柯培养的默契，又因为尹柯心碎了多久才到今天的地步，凭什么刚来的那小子不费力就让尹柯陪着他，请他吃冰淇淋，还因为他冷落自己。

 

"我做不了。"尹柯的声音颤抖着双手紧紧攥着拳。"我根本没你想象的那么虚伪，至于你怎么想的随便你吧。"

 

尹柯刚转身就被邬童拽住，一把拉到自己怀里。"你又哭了？"

 

邬童低头看着尹柯一副委屈的样子，眼圈泛红嘴唇有意无意地撇着，忽然心里有一阵莫名的快感。

 

"你放开我——"

 

"我放开你好让你去找郁风？"邬童紧搂着他的腰推推搡搡进了更衣室，他顺手带上门扣紧锁。

 

尹柯看着邬童黑曜石般的眼睛，忽然想起之前自己半开玩笑对班小松说的那句话:"离邬童远一点，他很危险的。"自以为足够聪明足够警惕，明明知道的道理还不是照样一脚踏了进来。

 

"来吧，你不是想进来换衣服吗？我们开始训练。"邬童伸手紧扣住尹柯的后脑勺，不紧不慢地印上小巧的嘴唇。另一只手把他外套的拉链拉开，指尖轻轻在精致的锁骨处摩挲着。

 

"唔——你想干嘛！"尹柯反应过来后挣扎着偏开头。他心跳地厉害虽然这不是第一次，初中的时候有次放学后邬童告诉他好奇接吻的感觉，他犹豫了半天于心不忍还是答应了。只是不同于那次的青涩和羞耻感，这次更多是……

 

"你觉得我转到这个地方到底是为了谁？"邬童把尹柯推到更衣室搁置衣服的台子，正好让他跟自己平视。"这次是为了防止你再一次背叛我。"

 

说完他又重新吻住尹柯的嘴唇，不过意料之外这次他居然没有反抗但也没有迎合。邬童微微挑起嘴角，一手从他腰间的衣摆伸进慢慢地上下抚摸着。尹柯怎么还没明白，初中生跟高中生怎么可能是一样的，怎么可能只是亲亲而已。

 

邬童单手捏住尹柯的下巴迫使他微微张开唇瓣，他直接含住舌尖吮吸着，带有薄茧的手指慢慢向下滑进宽松的校服裤子里，隔着内裤轻松揉捏着尹柯挺翘的臀瓣。

 

尹柯一点点有了感觉，全身像是多了几个火源慢慢开始发烫。"唔……"他感觉到邬童的舌头正灵活地吸吮着自己的，攻城略地舔舐着每一处柔软。邬童做什么都很自信，游刃有余，他知道得把尹柯冲动和好奇心激起来才能温水煮青蛙一样让他接受，配合。

 

"你自己弄过吗？"邬童偏头贴着他小巧的耳垂轻吻着，一手紧紧搂住他精瘦的脊背，另只手从腰后绕过点触着胯骨向上游走。

 

"弄什么？"尹柯头脑发蒙感觉自己全身轻飘飘的，他从来没被这么对待过，更何况对方是邬童，自己所谓的初吻都给了他，现在这又算什么。他的双手有些不知道往哪里放，干脆紧紧抓住邬童身侧的衣服。

 

邬童听着尹柯的声音都有些变调，心里有些得意，这问题也算他白问，尹柯家里管的那么严，他能知道那种事也不大可能，那这次还是由邬教练亲自教会他。

 

"我帮你……你放松点。"邬童伸手褪下他的裤子，内裤因为汗液和体液已经湿了一片。尹柯闭着眼睛睫毛上粘了细小的水珠。

 

居然又哭了……邬童隐忍着从口袋里掏出之前拍宣传片，安主任看自己脸上起了痘痘送的一管芦荟胶。邬童低头在尹柯鼻尖上轻轻一吻，"你不睁开眼睛，怎么学习？"

 

尹柯紧咬住下唇摇了摇头，邬童也管不了那么多了。他掀起尹柯的上衣低头含住挺立的茱萸，用舌尖挑逗着，果然尹柯的身体开始颤抖起来。他趁机将他的内裤往下拉就着掌心的芦荟胶，握紧挺立开始有技巧地上下摆弄。

 

"邬童……啊……嗯啊——"尹柯控制不住地想要发出呻吟声，全身最敏感的地方都被邬童掌控着，他像是一只令人摆布的玩偶。尹柯大口地喘着气寻求抚慰地双臂攀住邬童的肩膀。邬童觉得自己要忍不住了，也不顾什么循序渐进的挑逗，他不断用指腹剐蹭着顶端，伸手轻拍着尹柯的屁股。

 

邬童不断加快速度，毕竟是初尝禁果的身体，经不起几下折腾就软下去了。"嗯……啊——哈……呜呜……"小股的乳白色液体尽数喷在了邬童身上和手上，一瞬间尹柯感觉自己全身的神经像被通过电流般，眼前一亮，耳边全是交错的喘息声。那种坠往另一个世界的不可思议，他的身体像发烧了一样滚烫。

 

邬童忍不住了，他双手握住尹柯的膝盖直接分开，看他柔软的身体把最私密的地方暴露在自己眼前，占有欲得到了满足。他看着尹柯泪眼婆娑的样子，指尖就着沾上乳白液体在粉红的小穴边打转。"舒服吗？尹柯。"

 

尹柯还没从余波中平复下来，双腿就被折成M型被邬童玩弄着，他有些懊恼却没有一丝反抗的力气。"那里……不可以。"

 

邬童抬眼看着他一脸委屈的样子，虽然嘴上这样说，但毕竟尹柯还小。还是把他从台子上抱了下来，裤子和内裤松松垮垮地挂在小腿上。他让尹柯扒住台子背对着自己。

 

尹柯迷迷糊糊地就照做了，还没反应过就感觉有一根灼热的东西抵着自己。他没来得及多想就听到棒球室的门有被打开的声音。他有些惊慌地刚要起身就被邬童紧紧扣住腰，那根灼热的东西顺着自己的臀缝慢慢没了进去。他倒吸一口凉气，转头想提醒邬童，"有人进来了……唔。"

 

还没说完就被堵住了双唇，邬童一手扶住他的腰慢慢在他夹紧的臀缝间抽插着，带着细小的水声。

 

陶西打开门，看到教室空无一人，坏事儿，班小松刚才还告诉自己尹柯和邬童放学后要加强训练，看他们这么积极还想过来表扬几句呢。结果还不是跑路了。

 

他低头看到有一件校服扔在了地上。"邬童尹柯，你们在吗？有人在吗？"

 

尹柯听见来的是老师马上紧张了起来，要是这事被老师撞破，自己连想死的心都有了。他小声地提醒邬童，又不敢激怒他做出更出格的事。"陶老师……"

 

邬童根本不去理会用力捏了一下尹柯的屁股，掐出一个红印，尹柯紧咬着牙关不让自己发出声音。邬童还在他身后不紧不慢地磨蹭着。

 

陶西看没人回应，干脆直接把门带上回家去了。"现在的学生跟奔放的野猪群一样，校服乱丢。"

 

邬童听到外面关门的时候变得更加大胆，他伸手一边用指尖点触着尹柯挺立的茱萸，一边加快速度将性器顺着泛红的臀缝，摩擦着丝滑柔软的大腿内侧的软肉。尹柯全身颤抖着死死抓着台子，眼泪和汗珠一起顺着鼻尖往下滴。 

"夹紧一点……"邬童的声音变得有些低哑，他一手扶着尹柯的细腰不断变换着速度抽插着，另手握住他稍稍抬头的尤物随着节奏或轻或重地开始套弄。"嗯……舒服吗？"

尹柯低吟一声倒吸着空气，双腿有些站不住颤颤巍巍的。邬童越来越亢奋，狭窄的更衣室里充斥着喘息和肉体拍打的声音。"啊……嗯…"那种要命的感觉在一点点接近濒临，尹柯闭着眼睛不自觉地挺着屁股迎和。

"哟，这么欲求不满……"邬童一边挺腰用力顶着，一边加快手上的速度。

"你个……王八蛋，嗯啊——"尹柯感觉一瞬间两腿发软，邬童直接抱住他的腰将他翻过身，一边喘息打量着尹柯满脸的红晕和发肿的眼睛。

低头又重新吻住了柔软的双唇。"以后……再离郁风一次，就加一次特训。"

"唔——邬童，你无赖……"


End file.
